familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Sneesby (1859-1940)
|long_name=James Sneesby |birth_year=1859 |birth_month=06 |birth_day=19 |birth_locality=Raymond Terrace |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1940 |death_month=10 |death_day=27 |death_locality=Ballina, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1881 |wedding1_month=02 |wedding1_day=02 |wedding1_address=Baptist Chapel |wedding1_locality=Ulmarra, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=SNEESBY — PETERIE. — On Wednesday, at the Baptist Chapel, Ulmarra, by the Rev. R. F. Becher, B.A., JAMES, second son of Mr JOSEPH SNEESBY, to LETITIA, daughter of Mr JOHN PETERIE. :: |globals= }} Biography Obituary MR. JAMES SNEESBY Mr. James Sneesby, of Lismore, who died on Sunday night at the residence of his daughter, Mrs. J. Fernance, at Ballina, was buried yesterday afternoon in the Methodist portion of the Lismore cemetery. The late Mr. Sneesby, who was 81 years of age, was a native of the Hunter River district. He married at Ulmarra, 60 years ago, Miss Letitia Peterie, and came to the Richmond in 1888 and settled at Empire Vale. He was one of the first to engage in cane growing on the Lower Richmond, an industry which he combined with dairying when, in 1904, he moved to Wardell. He retired in 1911 and lived for a time at Ballina, subsequently moving to Armidale and then Sydney. Two years ago he returned to Lismore. During his retirement the deceased became actively interested in bowls and while living in Armidale was responsible for the laying down of a bowling green in that centre. He enjoyed his game on the Lismore green and a few weeks ago was present at the veterans' annual day. The late Mr. Sneesby is survived by the widow, one son and seven daughters. Mr. J. L. Sneesby, of Wardell, is the son, and daughters are Mesdames J. Fernance (Ballina), W. Badger, W. Cummine and R. Layton (Sydney), W. Nott (Lismore), J. Lindsay (Brisbane), and H. Tinsley (Uki). There are 25 grand children and 18 great-grandchildren. Surviving brothers are Messrs. E. J. (Cooroy, Q.), R. (Collum, Q.) and S. Sneesby (Grafton). Mrs. R. Watts (Sydney) and Mrs. Foster are sisters. There was a representative attendance yesterday afternoon at the funeral, which left the Lismore Methodist Church. In his address at the service at the service Rev. R. B. Lew spoke of the part played by the deceased in laying the foundations for the prosperity of this district. Although not one of the earliest settlers, the late Mr. Sneesby selected land when conditions were very primitive. Mr. Lew also paid a tribute to deceased's faith in his church, adding that he had been a regular attendant at worship until overtaken by failing health. The pall-bearers at the church were A. F. Dunn, J. Douglass, V. Gaggin, A. A. Pinchin, A. Campbell and H. Riddle (representing Lismore Bowling Club), and at the cemetery A. C. Mclnnes, A. Pine, A. V. Overall, R. Pinchin, D. Diamond and E. Woodley (Masonic fraternity). Mr. Lew conducted the graveside service, and the Masonic service at the ceme tery was read by V. Wor. Bro. A. Pine. Among the many wreaths was one from the Lismore Bowling Club. The organist at the church was Mr. R. E. Noble. The funeral arrangements were carried out by Messrs. Will Riley and Son (Lismore) and Chas. Henderson (Ballina), in conjunction. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales